Deseo de navidad
by Aylin cullen
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sasuke no quiere nada para navidad pero Naruto insiste en darle algo. ¿Que pasaría si lo único que Uchiha quiere es lo que pierde?


**Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke, protagonistas de este one-shot no me pertencen, sólo son porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Gran mangaka que semana a semana me estresa con el manga xD.**

**Hola!!** FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!! aquí traigo este one-shot navideño que espero que les guste a todos, pero para ser sincera lo escribí personalmente para un amigo. Este es su regalo de navidad, espero que te guste mucho Mateus y que no ye haya desilucionado u.ú. Gracias por ser tan buen amigo y a pesar que nos conocemos hace poquito has sabido comprenderme ^^ ¡Con mucho cariño para tí!

**Deseo de Navidad**

-Oi, teme ¿Qué quieres para navidad este año?

Y Ahí estaba otra vez, con la misma pregunta. Ya le había dicho que no quería nada, que no deseaba absolutamente nada, sin embargo ya conocen a Naruto; no se daría por vencido hasta que encontrara el regalo perfecto para mí. No comprendía bien por que tanto alboroto por un simple regalo, un simple objeto que con los meses olvidarías en algún rincón incierto de tu casa o que hasta podías vender en el mercado negro. Pero aquella sonrisa con la que me preguntaba empezaba a hacerme pensar que podía pedirle.

- Un beso.- dije sin más, no había mucho que pensar.

- Si serás baka, me refiero a algo que no tengas ya.- contesto con un puchero, que internamente me hacía derretir pero que él sólo podía apreciar a través de una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es que aún no le encuentro la gracia.- lo acerqué a mí y comencé a acariciar su rubio cabello.- Todo lo que quiero ya lo poseo, no necesito de tontos regalos.

- Aburridooo…- puso un dedo en su mentón y con una mueca chistosa comenzó a pensar, tras unos segundos una gran mueca de felicidad se poso en su rostro y rápidamente se alejó de mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté siguiéndolo con la mirada, estaba buscando su chaqueta y un gorro.- ¿A dónde vas con este frío?

- A comprar ¿no es obvio?.- dijo tomando las llaves y volteándose hacia mí.- Ni se te ocurra seguirme, quiero que sea sorpresa.

- Ya, ya te prometo no seguirte.- en realidad yo también debía darle algo, a pesar que realmente la idea no me animará mucho. Eso sí, mi orgullo me obligaba a obsequiarle algo. Él no iba a darme algo sin recibir nada a cambio.

- _Volveré pronto.-_ Fue lo último que escuché de Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La nieve tomaba poco a poco un nuevo reinado sobre la ciudad de Konoha, en todos lados el blanco manto se extendía y las canciones navideñas adornaban el cálido ambiente. Sí, cálido. Hacía frío climatológicamente pero en los corazones de todos los habitantes un calor especial se posaba.

Cuando Naruto había salido de casa, lo hizo para no volver. Alguna oscura fuerza gozaba con el hecho de perjudicar a la gente en estas fechas, de arruinar ese magnifico ambiente y esta vez había puesto en su mira a el pequeño kitsune.

Nunca se supo bien como ocurrió, quien fue el que dejo en ese estado al rubio. Simplemente habían escuchado el frenar brusco de un auto, un gritó y al instante un chico de unos diecinueve tirado en mitad de la calle.

El azabache a esa misma hora se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad; estaba comprando, tal como se había prometido, el regalo de su Naruto: Una linda bufanda de azul cielo tal como sus ojos.

No sé bien como describir lo que sintió aquel muchacho en esos momentos, pareció como si se le fuera el alma por unos momentos y que su cuerpo se había paralizado dejando volar la bufanda. Tomó como pudo su teléfono y marcó el número de Naruto, tenía un mal presentimiento. El cual se remarco al escuchar una voz extraña desde el auricular.

-¿Naruto?- dijo con un hilo de voz, no reconociendo la voz femenina como la de su pareja.

/Esto, disculpe ¿es usted pariente de la persona dueña de este teléfono?/

- Soy su novio. ¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó con la voz desconfiada, aquella forma de hablar le decía que nada bueno ocurría.- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

/Lo siento, lo siento mucho señor…/

- ¿Dónde ESTA Naruto?- volvió a preguntar ahora corriendo hacia su casa, olvidada yace la bufanda.

/En el hospital/

Se paró en seco en mitad de su carrera y el teléfono se le cayo de las manos. Estaba mintiendo ¿no? Naruto no podía estar en el hospital, hace menos de una hora estaba feliz, estaba bien y a su lado. No, esto era una mentira, quien fuera la desgraciada que le había contestado pagaría caro.

Retomó la carrera esta vez hasta el hospital y sin importarle como atravesó la sala que daba al vestíbulo. Una mujer de largo cabello rojo le esperaba con una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto cortés la secretaria del lugar, no pudo evitar comerse con la mirada al chico. Era realmente guapo.

- Sólo dígame una cosa: ¿Uzumaki Naruto está aquí?- dijo cortante ya previniendo la mirada de la mujer.

- ¿Dice Uzumaki? Déjeme ver.- comenzó a buscar entre unos papeles hasta que se detuvo en uno.- Sí, si aquí esta. Uzumaki Naruto sala de emergencias. ¿Quien es usted?

- Uchiha Sasuke, su pareja.- dijo con la voz sofocada, entonces si era verdad. Su rubio estaba en emergencias ¿pero por que? ¿Qué le había pasado?- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Esta bien?

La mujer lo miró decepcionada, ya tenía dueño pero tal vez no por mucho. Leyó con cuidado la hoja que tenía en sus manos y su mirada insegura busco la del azabache.

- Lo han atropellado, una chica lo trajo hasta aquí.- Vio el temor reflejado en las orbes negras y sólo pudo adoptar un tono más apropiado.- Avancé por este pasillo hasta emergencias, ahí el doctor a cargo le dirá el estado del paciente.

Sin responder se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado y de inmediato se encontró con una doctora algo mayor de coletas rubias. La mujer parecía confundida.

- ¿señor Uchiha?- preguntó la mujer dudosa, mirando fijamente al chico que estaba frente suyo. Sólo era un niño, no estaba preparada para decirle aquello pero ella era un profesional: debía hacerlo.

- Sí soy yo. Dígame por favor que esta bien, no sé que haría si algo…si algo le ocurriera.- Sasuke estaba desesperado, nunca se había puesto en la situación de que haría si a su dobe le ocurriera algo, algo realmente malo.

- No está muerto pero esta muy grave.-La mujer suspiro y continuo.- El accidente fue muy fuerte, es todo un milagro que este vivo, ahora mismo nuestros doctores están operándolo….Debemos esperar a ver como sale todo…

No quiso escuchar más. No podía escuchar más, era demasiado para él. Todo era su culpa, si Naruto no hubiera ido a comprarle ese estupido regalo no estaría así. No estaría entre la vida y la muerte; estarían los dos en casa compartiendo un lindo momento juntos.

Juntos

_Juntos_

**Juntos**

La palabra resonaba en su cabeza, tanto que no se percato que la doctora se marchaba y que la vida continuaba a su alrededor. Era demasiado peso para una sola persona, como pudo se acercó hasta una pared y se afirmo a ella.

Ya habían pasado cerca de unas dos horas sin señales de la dichosa doctora. Se estaba volviendo loco literalmente. Si esa señora no se dignaba en hacer acto de presencia, él iba a entrar a averiguar que demonios ocurría con su kitsune. No podían tenerlo así mucho más tiempo. No podían seguir torturándole.

Su cabello le tapaba el rostro, sus piernas estaban muy juntas a su pecho y con sus brazos se abraza a ellas tanto como su cuerpo le permitía. No quería llorar pero igual lo hacía, lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas mientras recordaba la esplendida sonrisa de Naruto antes de salir de casa.

"_Volveré pronto"_

Eso había dicho, eso había prometido. No podía ahora marcharse, no. Nunca lo permitiría, nunca superaría su pérdida.

"_Naruto debes cumplir tu promesa, no me dejes aquí sólo"_

- Lo lamentó no hemos podido salvarlo.- dijo la mujer apareciendo otra vez, de inmediato el pelinegro se cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Estaba siendo débil, pero a la mierda se iba su orgullo ahora. No podía guardarse todo, ya no.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, la fuente de su alegría y la razón de toda su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Oi Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre?- miré confuso a los ojos azul cielo que me miraban preocupados.- He llegado y de repente te veo aquí tirado, me has dado un susto. No seas baka.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tu?- pregunte dudoso y él sólo enarco una ceja.

- ¿Quien más iba a ser baka? Ahora te nos estas poniendo ciego.- dijo levantándose y alejándose para recoger las bolsas que estaban todas desparramadas en la entrada.

A una velocidad impensable comprendí que todo había sido un mal sueño, me levante rápidamente y casi arrollando a Naruto lo abracé fuertemente.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- lo abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos, no era normal pero estaba tan feliz. Creí haberlo perdido pero no, ahí estaba, nuevamente a mi lado.

- ¿Teme estas llorando?- preguntó sorprendido al ver mi reacción.- ¿en serio que te ha pasado para que reacciones así? Esto no es normal, no tendrás fiebre… tu eres el único que se enferma en navidad, como tan irresponsable…

- No seas dobe, yo _ahora_ estoy bien.- Cubrí con mis labios los suyos y lo besé como si fuera la primera vez, con tanto cariño y pasión como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Lentamente nos separaron y nuevamente lo abracé.- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te alejes de mí ¿Prometido?

- Estas muy raro… ya sabes la respuesta a eso.- se abrazó más a mí y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la fragancia que desprendía.- Yo _siempre_ estaré a tu lado.

- Ahora lo comprendo bien…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿eh?

- Cual es mi deseo de Navidad.- dije cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cabeza en su cabello rubio.

- ¿en serio? ¿Y cual es? ¿Lo puedo cumplir?- consultó alegre, se revolvió un poco en mis brazos. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

- Ya lo has hecho, y espero que lo sigas haciendo.- dije con ternura acariciando la cabeza de Naruto.- para siempre.

- ¿jooo pero dime que es? No seas malo.- hizo un puchero y levanto la vista para posarla en la mía.

- Que estés conmigo, a mi lado. Aquí en mis brazos y que nunca te alejes. No quiero perderte nunca Naruto.

- Jooo Sasuke realmente algo muy malo debe estar ocurriendo en el mundo para que tu me hables así ¿en serio estas bien?

- Ya te lo dije, _Ahora_ sí. _Mientras este contigo siempre._

**Owari**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si te ha gustado me dejas un review, si no te ha gustado tambien n0n! espero que la respuesta sea afirmativa xDD y pues, ya no teniendo mucho que decir me voy.

¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!


End file.
